I Told You I Would Come Back
by NightTeen
Summary: This is a reincarnation story.   Andromeda is confused and scared, what was her connection to this guy? And why did he haunt her dreams and why is he so familiar? Hiatus


This is a reincarnation story. Andromeda is confused and scared, what was her connection to this guy? And why did he haunt her dreams and why is he so familiar?

Disclaimer: Ash sighed,

Ash: the sooner you get it over with the easier it is, it's like a Band-Aid.

Girl looks around wildly,

Me: As long as no one can hear but you and me it won't be real, right?

I look into his eyes, he sighs again. Boy, he does that a lot, I wonder why?

He nodded reassuringly. I trembled slightly

Me: I don't o-own the Night World

I burst into tears, Quinn suddenly appeared

Quinn: Hah! You finally admit it! You don't own me!

I wailed, loudly.

Me: Raaaasheeeeelllll

Quinn's face bleached even whiter than it already was,

Rashel: John Quinn! You are so dead!

Quinn darted away and Rashel came in bearing a bokken.

Ash and I looked at each other and snickered.

Ash and I: hee hee… John

I Promised You I Would Come Back

Chapter 1

_A Banana Peel!_

"Andromeda Wright, You're wanted in the East office." The clipped voice of my advisory teacher announced.

I shrugged and gathered my things. The worst they could do was a detention, and it's not like I planned on kicking that guy, I just lost control of my anger and his smug smirk hadn't helped him. Besides he called me a slut and asked me to go to the boys bathroom with him and other things… What self-respecting girl wouldn't have done what I did?

I trudged slowly to the office, wanting to miss as much as Algebra 2 as possible. Sadly my advisory is in East unit so all of the procrastinating in the world couldn't make the walk any longer.

When I opened the door I was met with a cool blast of air, the only thing I liked about going to the principal's office. I looked around; an ash blond messy- haired guy was facing Robert as he lectured. He had his back turned to me, and Robert was too busy lecturing the poor sap. So I said in the chirpiest voice I could muster,

"Hi Robert!" Robert looked up, momentarily distracted to glare at me. Out of the corner of my eye I saw the guy turn towards me but I was too focused on annoying Robert to pay him any attention.

"Miss Wright, I have told you again and again you are to address me as Principal Danvers."

"Gotcha Robert." I said again in my chirpy voice. He gnashed his teeth together. Yeah, I'm a total smart ass with no respect for authority, and damn proud off it! I laughed mentally at Robert's expression; he wisely decided to ignore what came out of my mouth and addressed the guy beside him. I just turned to stare at the clock, mentally willing it to go faster. The sooner I get through math the sooner science is.

"Miss Wright!" I whipped around, startled. Robert was glaring at me, again. His life is so hard.

"Yes?" I drawled out slowly. Robert glared at me, boy would he love to expel me. But he wasn't the main principal so that wasn't up to him, the main principal loved me and loved how I get grades that are the top in my year, really helps her statistics. I grinned at Robert, taunting him is fun!

"You will be escorting Mr. Redfern around today and showing him the school." _Huh_

"Me! Why would anyone want me near new people? "  
He looked at me; for once we were in total agreement.

"You're reputation had preceded you and you both have the same schedules." aww, it almost looked like he was physically ill from saying something in my favor. But that explains it, no one in their right mind would put me near an impressionable and judging by how he was being treated, rich person if they've met me. I shrugged,

"Well, you coming or not Redfern?" I didn't turn around to see if he followed or not but I heard footsteps behind me. Before I closed the door I stuck my head and called out

"Bye Robert!" and ducked out to avoid staplers thrown at my head. Wow, such anger management problems. I mentally snickered and headed towards West unit.

"Do you always get away with that stuff?" I get asked that a lot. I rummaged through my backpack, trying to find my phone.

"The main principal likes me and I make sure not to cross the line, maybe toe it but I have my limits." Right as I said that I tripped, on a banana peel. Yes, there seriously is a banana peel in the middle of the hallway. People have no sense of hygiene these days.

Strong arms encircled me as I was about to do a face-plant. Redfern had caught me. I moved my head to face him, intending to give him grief for just standing there but my words died in my throat. I really looked at him this time, he was breath taking. I was staring into bright emerald eyes, his pale face framed with his messy ash blond hair, a few strands had fallen and were in his eyes, strong chiseled features and I can definitely feel his muscles. But that wasn't the moist astonishing thing, what was the most surprising was how familiar he was. I had this unreal sense screaming at me you know him and the desire to wrap my arms around him and hold him like I was afraid he would disappear.

I jerked away, these thoughts were scaring me. I tried to maintain an irritated expression but I miserably failed.

Ash just looked at me with sad blue eyes, wait a minute blue? What happened to that gorgeous- I mean previous emerald color. I shook my head, just a trick of the light. And sure enough they were back to green when I looked again.

I turned away, walking fast. We walked in uneasy silence towards Algebra, we were almost there when I broke the silence, I had to at least know this and it was my last chance.

"What did you say your name was?" He looked startled,

"Ash Redfern" Then he opened the door to algebra for me and we both stepped inside.

All will be explained in time, but yes she is Mary-Lynette and she will be similar but with enough differences that they aren't too similar.

Tell me what you think, any ideas, any other reincarnation stories you've found, (I love those the most) and if you think its good enough to continue.

p.s the next one will be much longer and I'm already done with half of it but I do have school.

Also my Harry potter books story will be updated by Monday or Tuesday at the latest (I've got grades and such and my mom is really bugging me about them) and since you people object to half chapters i can't post as quickly. Sorry! I'm typing as fast as my little fingers can go!


End file.
